Holding My Breath
by Cynamin
Summary: Sequel to "Breathless" (Third of "Every Breath You Take" series) What's scarier...demons, wedding plans, or dealing with the Slayer's mother?


# Holding My Breath

By Cynamin ([cynamin@hotmail.com][1] or [angelsgoodfairy@buffymail.com][2] ) 

_Disclaimers: NutMeg says I can claim Angel, but I don't think Joss Whedon would agree with her.So no, I don't own them. _

_Spoilers:Third story of "Every Breath You Take," following "Breathless."So same as last time – IWRY, takes place the Sunday after "Superstar" and "Eternity." _

_Distribution: My site [http://www.geocities.com/cynandmeg/fanfic][3], The Forgotten Day Archive, the BA_fluff archive, any one who has the first story.Anyone else, just ask.  _

_For those of you who haven't read the first two stories, here's a brief synopsis: _

_"Remember To Breathe" - Triggered by a random comment, Buffy began to remember the events of "I Will Remember You" and rushed to L.A. to find out what was going on.Problem is, Buffy finds Angelus instead due to the drug he was given.The next morning, once Angel has recovered and Buffy has fully remembered the forgotten day, they talk, decide to get back together, and kiss.Little do they know that Willow and Tara have been playing with magic since Buffy left, trying to find a way for Buffy and Angel to have a happily ever after.They find a way, and the physical contact between Buffy and Angel triggers the spell they've cast.So, Angel's alive – breath, heartbeat – but he's still got his demon.What it all comes down to is that he's about half-vampire; he can deal with some sunlight, but still can't stand crosses or holy water.Beyond that…no one really knows.  _

_"Breathless" – Buffy and Angel return to Sunnydale to get the full story of the spell Willow and Tara cast.They give Angel the crystal that's the focus of the spell.The spell will get stronger the more he and Buffy are together, and the crystal glows brighter the stronger it gets.Buffy dumps Riley (of course!) and spends the day with Angel.That evening they go together to fight a demon living in the caves on the beach.The demon traps them in the cave by causing a cave-in.Buffy gets a broken leg when the rocks fall partially on her.The gang and the Sunnydale paramedics rescue the two of them, and as they leave in the ambulance Buffy asks Angel to marry her._

_ Wow, and that all happened in 2 days!So, to finish off the weekend, here's **Holding My Breath**._

# Part One

Wedding proposals aren't usually a spectator sport.Nothing about this relationship was usual, though.Even this random spectator could tell that much.For one thing, the proposal had been completely spur of the moment, the girl proposing to the guy.

It was the staff of Sunnydale hospital that got to watch the newest chapter of this saga unfold.They knew nothing of the complicated past, of the terrors and tears, of everything that had stood in their way.They didn't know that this young couple had only just gotten back together this weekend after months apart. 

They saw a girl, not yet twenty, and her older boyfriend; they had no clue how much older he was.They saw a couple made for each other, beautiful in their contrasting looks, dark for light.They didn't know how deep those contrasts ran.They saw two young people so in love they didn't want to wait until they were older.They didn't know how the forces of darkness might make 'when you're older' never happen. 

One lucky doctor had a front row seat as the drama continued.Her patient, a young blond woman by the name of Buffy Summers, had been caught in a cave-in near the beach and had a broken leg plus a nasty gash as a result.Under other circumstances she was probably a hell of a patient to deal with, fidgety and none too patient.At the moment, though, she was happily engrossed in staring at her boyfriend.Plus, she was under a heavy dose of painkillers. 

Suddenly Buffy started to chuckle. 

Her boyfriend – Angel – blinked at her for a moment."What?" 

Buffy gasped in mock surprise."He speaks!Why, I thought you'd lost the power of speech completely!" 

Angel smiled and chuckled weakly."Sorry.I'm…" 

"In shock?" Buffy asked brightly. 

"It's…been a hell of a weekend," Angel said by way of explanation. 

Buffy smiled dreamily."Has it only been a weekend?" 

"Only a weekend." Angel confirmed with a grin. 

Buffy nodded to herself for a moment, completely ignoring the doctor stitching up the cut on her leg."So, now that you seem to have found your vocabulary again, you still haven't answered my question." 

"Question?There was a question?" Angel asked, but his eyes said he was teasing. 

"Angel!" Buffy said in exasperation. 

Angel grinned wildly."Of course, Buffy!There is no one else in the world I've ever wanted to marry.But…are you sure *you* want this?" 

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't, Angel.Forever, with you."She grasped his hand and smiled. 

An odd look crossed Angel's face."We still don't know…" 

Buffy knew where he was going with that, even though he couldn't say everything in front of the doctor.The usual issues…ageing, children…"Angel, we know enough.We can be together now, and I'm not going to let this chance pass.Anything else we can figure out later." 

Still Angel had reservations."But…so soon…are you sure…?" 

"What did I just say about not letting this chance pass?" Buffy mock scolded. 

Angel smiled."You're right.I'm sorry."He leaned forward then and kissed her.She returned it happily.Finally he pulled away just enough to talk."I want to spend forever with you," he whispered. 

Buffy's eyes shown with delight.She pulled him close for another kiss, longer and more passionate than the last.They could have stayed there forever. 

The doctor cleared her throat noisily to get their attention.Slightly embarrassed, Buffy and Angel separated and Angel leaned back in the chair next to her bed.The doctor just looked amused. 

"We're almost done here," she said with a smile, "and once we're through you two can leave and get back to…whatever." 

Buffy smiled back in relief."Thanks," she said softly.She clearly could not wait to leave the hospital. 

The doctor nodded."Because you had to get stitches and your break isn't too severe, I'm going to put you in a soft cast," she explained."I don't want you putting any weight on it for a bit, though." 

Buffy looked uncertain, so Angel spoke up."I'll make sure she doesn't." 

Though secretly delighted to think of Angel taking care of her for the short time it would take her to recover, Buffy was still indignant at the thought that she had to be taken care of."And how are you going to do that, mister?" 

"I'll carry you if I have to," Angel replied. 

The image suddenly came to Buffy of slaying while wearing a huge cast and Angel carrying her, and she fought back a chuckle. 

The doctor smiled but shook her head."That won't be necessary.The hospital can provide you with a pair of crutches." 

Buffy looked disgusted at the thought. 

Angel smiled reassuringly, his eyes showing amusement at the expression on her face. 

"I'm going to get a cast for you," the doctor explained after a moment."I'll be right back." 

Buffy and Angel sat for a moment in silence in the hospital room.Buffy looked at her leg – cleaned up now, bone set, stitches and all – and sighed to herself.Angel squeezed her hand slightly and smiled.When Buffy replied with a smile of her own, Angel's whole face seemed to brighten as a genuine smile reached his eyes. 

It was enough to warm Buffy's heart and soul to know she made him happy…and that she was allowed to, now."This is a dream," she said softly."I can't believe we're actually doing this." 

Angel ducked his head slightly, an odd look on his face, and Buffy felt her breath catch in her throat."I'm sorry," she said suddenly, the joy disappearing from her face."I shouldn't have asked….We just got back together, and I'm rushing things, aren't I?" she said very softly."If you're not…If you don't want…." 

"Buffy," he interrupted quickly.He took both of her hands in his own cool ones, moving to sit beside her on the bed."I do want.More than anything I've ever wanted.It's just…" 

"What?" Buffy asked, still concerned. 

"I never…realistically entertained the possibility of being married someday.When I was young – when I was human – I never was with anyone long enough for it to be called a relationship, let alone a serious one.Just…a disgraceful night after night series of one night stands and a lot of alcohol." 

"Sounds like a number of college students I know," Buffy replied lightly. 

Angel smiled faintly in response."I guess so," he replied.Then he sighed slightly, hanging his head again, lost in thought."I don't like to think about the relationships I had before the curse.Vampires…don't love, not really.I was with Darla the longest, and I can't really explain what our relationship was." 

It wasn't like Angel to talk about his past like this, so Buffy said nothing.She wasn't sure if he'd ever be willing to speak of the past again, so she listened attentively.He continued. 

"Then came the curse."Angel was silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts."I spent 90 years completely alone."Buffy squeezed his hand slightly and he smiled."So, when I said I've loved only one person, I meant it.There has never been anyone else like you.You are the only one I've ever seen in my dreams in a wedding dress.Of all the time I've spent on this earth, the only pleasant memories are since I met you.You are everything to me. 

"So, you see….I don't deserve you.That's why I hesitate.You could have someone so much better.Yes, Buffy, I want to.I want to marry you."He took a deep breath and met her gaze, his eyes shining."I would be honored to be your husband." 

Buffy grinned giddily.She pulled him closer and kissed him hungrily for a moment.They separated slightly a second later, breathless."Don't ever say you don't deserve me," Buffy whispered."I'd be dead without you.This is meant to be, Angel.You and me, forever." 

"Forever," Angel whispered in acknowledgement, and then they were kissing again. 

When the doctor came in a second later, they were still kissing (though thankfully not doing anything else.)She chuckled slightly, and Buffy and Angel pulled apart, smiling a bit sheepishly.The doctor had seen way more of the two of them kissing than they ever meant for her to see. 

She just smiled, though."So, when's the wedding?" she asked, having gotten that much of the conversation between the two of them. 

The reunited lovers looked at each other again for a moment."Soon," Buffy said firmly, and then raised her eyes to the doctor again. 

Instead she saw someone unexpected, standing in the doorway, frozen in shock. 

Buffy's breath caught. 

"Mom?" 

# Part Two

The entire room froze in silence as the Slayer's mother stood gaping in the doorway.Angel pulled away from Buffy, standing from where he sat on her bed.As he did so he backed up into a patch of sunlight that snuck through the blinds.If possible, Mrs. Summers eyes went even wider and she gasped slightly. 

Buffy fought back a smile."Sit down, Mom, before you faint." 

Mrs. Summers looked almost wildly at the room's single chair, where up to moments before Angel had been sitting.Angel stepped back a bit further from Buffy's side, giving her free access to the chair.She didn't move at first, then haltingly stepped closer to Buffy's bed.When she reached the chair, the sat down hard. 

"Willow called me and told me you were hurt," Mrs. Summers blurted."I thought I could take you home…We could have a day together before you go back to the dorm."She looked for a moment back and forth between Buffy and Angel, leaning slightly against the side of the bed."What's…" she began. 

Buffy smiled at her mother uncertainly."Can we talk about this…elsewhere?Home, maybe?" 

Her mother looked even more uncertain as she replied, "Sure, I guess."She glanced up at Angel again."Both of you?" she asked, flustered. 

Angel looked just as uncomfortable as the rest of them, and glanced at his feet."Well…" he began. 

"This came up rather suddenly," Buffy spoke up for him."We spent all of last night stuck in a cave, and you know Angel moved away so he doesn't have anywhere to stay in town and…"She trailed off and looked up at Angel.She broke into a smile again."I'm babbling, aren't I?" 

"You're babbling," Angel agreed, grinning back. 

"Anyway," Buffy said, looking at her mother again, "this is kind of a … two people needed for full explanation situation." 

Joyce was quiet for another moment or two."Just tell me one thing," she requested. 

Buffy looked at her mother warily."Okay," she said with some reluctance. 

"Did I hear you correctly when I walked in here?" she asked.She almost chocked on the final word."Married?" 

Buffy squirmed and grasped Angel's hand.She swallowed."Yeah, you heard us correctly." 

Joyce nodded slowly."You know we're going to have to talk about this." 

Both Buffy and Angel flinched. 

"Yeah, Mom.I know." 

Buffy was signed out of the hospital rather quickly after that – even the doctor sensed the tensions between the threesome – and helped out to her mother's car.She grumbled when the doctor insisted she allow them to take her in a wheel chair as far as her car.Angel could think of a couple of ways to make her feel better, but he didn't think they would be appreciated in front of her mother. 

It was close to noon by the time they were finally leaving, and Angel flinched slightly in the bright sunlight outside.It was much too bright for his comfort and gave him a sudden, sharp headache.It faded quickly, but still Angel's good mood was dashed for the moment at the reminder of what he'd been and the demon that still dwelled within him.He said nothing of the doubts that sprang up once again within him and reached into his coat pocket for the sunglasses he had bought the day before. 

Instead of the sunglasses, though, Angel's hand met smooth crystal.It was warm, and Angel's mood instantly lightened, a smile fighting its way to his lips.It was the spell crystal Willow had given him yesterday, the very center of the spell that bound him and Buffy together now.No matter what, nothing was breaking them apart again.No one either. 

The car ride started silent and tense.Buffy sat in the passenger seat, shifting uncomfortably, unable to get comfortable with her injured leg.Angel sat in the back, hunkered down slightly bother from nervousness and to get out a much of the midday sun as he could.Joyce drove, and stared straight ahead to avoid looking at either of them. 

Finally Buffy sighed."Go on, Mom," she said faintly, "You're not going to be happy until you say something." 

Joyce swallowed audibly.For a moment she said nothing though.Then they reached a red light and she leaned back slightly as she brought the car to a stop."I don't know where to start," she said at length."There's…too many questions." 

"Then pick one." 

"Does, 'what the hell is going on' work?" she asked, then chuckled slightly without humor.Buffy didn't say anything at that.Joyce sighed."Than I'll start with Angel…" she glanced up slightly, looking in the rearview mirror, "who actually has a faint reflection now.And since vampires don't have reflections – right? – and certainly don't go out in the sunlight…"She left the question hanging and started the car forward once again. 

"Well, you see…" Buffy began, then stopped and turned around slightly in her seat."You have a reflection?" she asked in delight. 

Angel shrugged, but couldn't help grinning back."I guess so.We didn't think to check that yesterday." 

Buffy smiled."Neat," she said lightly, then turned around so that she was facing her mother once again."How about I start at the beginning?" she said. 

Joyce nodded, keeping her eyes on the road."That works." 

Buffy sat back, trying to think of where to start."A couple of days ago…there was this whole mess with a boy in my class.Basically he cast a spell so the whole reality revolved around him.Which, now that I think about it, is a pretty ridiculous concept.I don't remember it really well, anymore…except that he, by making himself perfect, also created the opposite in this really disgusting monster.So we defeated the monster and that broke the spell." 

"What does this have to do with…" Joyce began, confused. 

Angel was wondering that too. 

"It does, believe me," Buffy assured her."See, when the spell was over, I was trying to hold onto the memories of that alternate reality…and kind of dredged up the memories of another one.And that's an even longer story that I am *so* not going to tell you." 

Angel chuckled inwardly.He supposed there was some stuff that she definitely wouldn't want to tell her mother. 

"So, um, it brought up some stuff that I had to go talk to Angel about…which is why I borrowed the car and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't think you'd let me if I had told you the whole thing." 

Mrs. Summers nodded.That was probably a pretty fair assessment."That still doesn't explain why Angel's here now, or in the sunlight and all, or you two getting…"She couldn't get the word out. 

"Married?" Buffy offered brightly. 

"Yeah," Joyce said in a strangled voice. 

Angel wondered if Buffy was enjoying making her mother nervous. 

"I was getting to that," Buffy said finally."You see, we…decided that we…wanted to at least stay in touch.We both missed each other…a lot.And while we were deciding that Willow was casting magic since she knew I ran off to see Angel." 

"Magic?Willow was…what did she do, exactly?"Maybe Joyce was wondering if they were under a love spell or something. 

Buffy was silent for a moment and Angel took that as his cue to pick up the explanation."Basically, she made me live again," Angel said briefly. 

"Are you…still a vampire?" Joyce asked slowly. 

Angel thought about how to answer that for a second."Sort of," he said finally."We're still figuring that out.Half vampire, though." 

"Willow guesses," Buffy added in. 

Joyce was silent for another long moment.They were turning onto the street with her house."And when did this all happen?" she asked. 

Buffy looked at the clock."A little over 30 hours ago," she said.She yawned at the thought.Neither of them had slept more than briefly since then. 

"And…when did you decide to get married?" 

"About seven hours ago." 

Joyce didn't say anything to that as she pulled the car into the driveway.She had a very pensive look on her face, as if she was trying to figure out which objection to make first.She didn't make any immediately, though.Instead she got out of the car and walked around the side to help Buffy. 

Angel beat her to it, though.He stood outside Buffy's door, helping her out of the car and then supporting her until she got her balance on the crutches the hospital had given her.She smiled gratefully, then took a couple of experimental strides towards the house.When she seemed like she had the feel of it, she tried to continue at a faster pace.She only made it a couple of steps before she lost the coordination of the crutches and started to pitch forward.Angel was at her side quickly and caught her.Buffy sighed grumpily. 

"I though being the Slayer meant I was supposed to be super-coordinated," she muttered. 

Angel chuckled sympathetically."You're just tired," he said. 

She nodded slightly, and leaned against Angel's chest wearily.Angel smiled and picked her up.The crutches fell on the ground with a clatter and Buffy gasped in surprise.Then she chuckled and wrapped her arms around him as best she could."I like this better," she said finally. 

"I thought you might," Angel said with a smile, holding her tight.Remembering that they were not alone, he turned in the yard to look at Mrs. Summers a bit nervously. 

She was watching the two of them, and Angel caught her smiling slightly.She came to stand next to them and picked up Buffy's crutches before continuing past them to open the door.Angel followed her, carrying Buffy into the house. 

Angel stood a bit tensely just inside the doorway.Mrs. Summers was watching him, and she caught his gaze for a moment.Buffy was nodding off already in his arms.Joyce smiled very slightly."Take her upstairs," she said."It looks like Buffy could use some rest." 

"We both could," Angel replied, softly so as not to disturb Buffy. 

"Yes, well…I'd like to talk to you alone for a minute," Joyce said just as softly."Then…you're welcome to rest here for as long as you like." 

That was unexpected, so Angel nodded thankfully before taking Buffy up the stairs to her bedroom.He was hoping to be tolerated; he certainly was expecting an extended welcome.Still, he wasn't going to push his luck, so he knew he and Joyce would probably be having a long talk before he got any chance to rest. 

Buffy stirred partially awake when Angel lay her down on her bed.She blinked t him sleepily and he kissed her lightly on the forehead before standing up again."Where are you going?" she asked."Stay with me." 

"Your mom wants to talk to me," Angel said."I'll be back." 

Buffy made a face at him."If you survive," she muttered."Do you want me to come with you?" 

Angel shook his had."Rest," he said."This is something I need to do alone, and you need to sleep." 

"So do you," Buffy retorted. 

"Yes, but I didn't just get injured," he shot back.He kissed her lightly again."Sleep, love.I'll be back in a little bit." 

Buffy smiled slightly as she closed her eyes again.Angel stood and left the room. 

# Part Three

When Angel came back down the stairs, Mrs. Summers was waiting for him.She was leaning against the kitchen counter, a mug in her hand."Do you want some coffee?" she offered politely when she saw him in the doorway.She was watching him closely, evaluating. 

"No, thank you," Angel declined hesitantly."I don't…" 

"Drink coffee.I remember," Joyce finished.She sighed, standing away from the counter.She crossed the kitchen easily and placed her mug on the table."Well, I need one," she said.She glanced at Angel, still standing in the kitchen doorway."Sit down Angel.I won't bite." 

She got an odd look on her face when she realized what she'd said.Angel couldn't help but smile at that."I promise I won't either," he replied as he took another seat at the table. 

Despite the light words, the air was thick with tension.Angel was exhausted, nervous, and still a bit overwhelmed by everything that had happened.This was not the time he would have chosen to talk to Buffy's mother.It couldn't be put off, though.If this was going to continue happily in the future, there was a lot between him and Joyce that needed to be said.The air needed to be cleared now. 

"We need to talk," Angel said finally. 

"We do," Joyce agreed. She sat back in her chair."You know I never expected to be having this conversation with you.Let alone at noon in a sunny room." 

Angel smiled very slightly."I wasn't expecting it either," he said."You know I wasn't planning this." 

"Buffy said she went to see you rather spur of the moment," she said, sounding somewhat doubtful. 

"Yes." 

"And Willow cast this spell without telling either of you she was doing it." 

Angel nodded, unable to help his grin."It was quite a surprise," he agreed. 

Joyce was quiet once again and Angel let her think.She returned his gaze seriously."The part I don't understand," she said seriously, "is why you're *here.*" 

"Because Buffy wants me here," Angel replied.He knew, suddenly, that it was as simple as that.As much as he tried to deny it, it always had been.No more doubts, he promised himself, and smiled. 

Joyce caught his cheerful expression and frowned suspiciously.Fearing she thought he had other motives, Angel tried to explain himself."Buffy and I are connected," he said."Heart and soul.We understand each other.We belong together."He reached into his coat pocket and removed the glowing spell crystal.He placed it on the table between them."We're connected magically too, now.It was the strength of her life that allowed me to breathe again.I can't turn my back on this.On her." 

"Is that why you asked her to marry you?" Joyce asked, clearly not liking the idea. 

"I didn't ask her.She asked me." 

Joyce sputtered into her coffee in surprise."What?" 

Angel smiled slightly."You were wrong, Joyce.Buffy is capable of making the hard decisions all on her own.More than capable; she does it every day.I won't make the decisions for her any more like you wanted me to.This is what we *both* want." 

Joyce sighed wearily."It's just that she's so young.And she may not live to get that much older.I know that her being the Slayer is more dangerous than you'd like me to think.How is she supposed to have a life outside of vampires and demons if she marries one?"There it was: Angel standing as a symbol of all that was 'wrong' in her daughter's life. 

"She'll never have a normal life," Angel agreed."Being the Slayer is part of who she is. But it's not all of who she is.She is an incredible young woman full of vibrant energy and overwhelming love."He picked up the crystal and cradled it in his hand."The power of her life gave me mine back.Maybe I can give her some years – happy years – in return."He stood then and put the crystal back in his pocket."Now, if you don't mind, I haven't slept in far too long." 

"Of course," Joyce said, not standing.She took another long sip of her coffee.When Angel reached the kitchen doorway she spoke again."Angel?" 

"Yes?" Angel said, turning. 

"I can't pretend that I'm…pleased with this," she said hesitantly. 

"I know."He'd expected as much. 

"Not that I'm…upset or anything," she was quick to explain."But…" 

"Yes?" 

Joyce took a deep breath."Make her happy.I…like seeing her happy." 

"So do I." 

At the top of the stairs once again, Angel hesitated for a moment, deciding between the endless desire to see Buffy and the more immediate desire to let his exhausted body rest.The desire to see Buffy won…not much of a contest, really.He leaned in her doorway and smiled.Buffy lay on her side, facing the door, her eyes closed and a slight smile on her lips.Her injured leg stuck somewhat awkwardly out from under the covers. 

Almost without thinking about it, Angel found himself kneeling at the side of her bed.Gently he moved a strand of hair from her face.His hand hovering about a centimeter from her cheek he whispered, "I love you." 

Buffy's lips twitched into a genuine smile, though her eyes did not open."I love you, too," she whispered back. 

Angel smiled."I didn't mean to wake you." 

"You didn't.I was listening to you and Mom – making sure I wasn't going to have to rescue you."She opened her eyes and grinned at him. 

Angel gave her an odd look."Listened?" he asked, confused. 

"The air vent," Buffy explained, pointing at the one next to her bed."Sound carries quite clearly from the kitchen."She looked at him seriously."Did you mean what you said? About me making my own decisions?" 

"Of course," Angel replied simply. 

"Does this mean you're actually going to talk with me before making decisions now?No more crazy, noble heroics or 'for my own good' crap?'Cause you now trying to protect the Slayer from everything is pretty ridiculous.Not to mention counter productive." 

"Counter productive, huh?" Angel asked with a grin. 

"Yup!" 

"No more, I promise," Angel said seriously."Not that I'm going to stop trying to protect you.I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you.But I want to make decisions with you.I want to fight by your side.As much as I always want to be here for you, I think I realize now that I also need you to be here for me." 

Buffy smiled back at him."Good." 

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Angel stood to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked suddenly. 

Angel stopped to smile at her affectionately, then yawned."I need to go to sleep," he explained. 

"Then stay with me," Buffy said."There's room enough for two." 

"But your mother…" 

"You seemed to be getting along well enough," Buffy said."Besides, she needs to get used to us together sooner or later.Might as well be now." 

Angel hesitated, even though he really didn't have the energy to argue. 

Buffy smiled at him."Get over here before you fall asleep on your feet." 

Angel did not need any more urging, and he stopped trying to leave the room.Instead he took off his shoes and slipped into the bed next to Buffy.She smiled happily and moved her head from the pillow to his shoulder.Angel kissed her on the cheek and she tightened her arms around his chest. 

"I missed this," she whispered. 

Angel held her tighter."So did I," he said. 

"We just have to make sure we never do again," Buffy said firmly."I am keeping you right here." 

Angel couldn't help but chuckle."I'm not going anywhere." 

# Part Four

Hours later, Joyce stood in the doorway looking at her daughter and her boyfriend…fiancé…sound asleep in each other's arms.As much as the sight disturbed her, she had to admit they looked right together.She just wasn't ready to think about her daughter getting married.She didn't even a guy and her daughter did.It felt strange. 

Buffy smiled in her sleep, shifting a little closer towards the man who held her.Joyce couldn't help but smile slightly at that.For the moment, Buffy looked so peaceful…they both did, like they hadn't a care in the world.Like they didn't have demons and darkness to fight when they were awake.Joyce wished that she could make all that disappear so the Buffy would smile like that all the time. 

Angel's own presence here, however, was a reminder that the darkness and demons were always going to be a part of Buffy's life.Maybe it was about time she realized that. 

Joyce tapped lightly on the open door, and both of the sleeping occupants were instantly awake.Buffy blinked at her sleepily. 

"Hi Mom," she said softly. 

Angel stretched slightly and began to pull away from Buffy.She grasped his retreating arm, however, holding it securely around her waist.The display of possessiveness was not lost on Joyce. 

"How long have we been asleep?" Buffy asked after a moment. 

"About four hours.You both looked tired," Joyce said."I hated to wake you, but you have to go back to the dorm tonight, and I was hoping to have dinner with you before you go.Both of you," Joyce amended. 

"Oh, right," Buffy agreed."Not quite awake yet." 

"And I have to go back to L.A.," Angel said softly. 

Buffy shot him a surprised and slightly hurt look."But I-" 

Angel opened his mouth to say something and Joyce interrupted him."I'll leave you two to discuss in just a minute," she said."You will at least stay for dinner?" she asked Angel. 

"I will…be happy to," he replied. 

Joyce nodded and left the two of them alone. 

As soon as she left the room, Buffy sat up and looked at Angel in shock."Alright, mister, what do you mean you're going back to L.A.?" 

"Buffy," Angel said strongly, taking both of her hands in his own, "I'll be back." 

Buffy bit her lip and looked slightly doubtful."You promise?" she whispered.She couldn't bear the thought of him disappearing from her life once again. 

"I promise," Angel assured her."I'll be back as soon as I can." 

"But why do you have to go at all?" 

Angel sighed."I have two friends and employees who I have to tell there is no longer an Angel Investigations in L.A.That's not the sort of news you tell over the phone.Plus I have other related stuff to do – moving, things like that." 

Buffy couldn't help but grin."Moving.That sounds good."Then her smile faded and she frowned at him once again."But do you have to go now?I mean, I'm all injured.Don't you want to stay and take care of me?" She pointed at her injured leg and gave him an exaggerated pout. 

Angel couldn't help but chuckle at that."You have school," he reminded her."And I don't have a place to stay yet.As much as she seems to like me, I don't think Willow would appreciate me for a roommate." 

Buffy grinned in response."So I guess that just means we'll have to live together somewhere else once you get back." 

"I guess it does," Angel agreed.He was grinning like she'd never seen him before."More incentive for me to return as soon as possible." 

"As if you needed more," Buffy said softly, leaning towards him to capture his lips in a kiss.Angel met it eagerly. 

When they broke apart Angel chuckled."If we keep going like this I'm never going to leave." 

"Then don't leave," Buffy said, still only a centimeter away from him. 

"Your mom is waiting for us for dinner." 

"Make her wait." 

"We have a wedding to plan." 

"Oh!" Buffy sat back with a huge grin on her face."We do, don't we?" 

"Yes, we do," Angel replied, sounding amused."But after dinner." 

Suddenly Buffy laughed outright. 

"What's so funny?" 

"You," Buffy replied, her eyes twinkling with amusement."You rediscovered food a day and a half ago, and you're already thinking with your stomach." 

Angel laughed right along with her. 

* * *

The dinner was a not entirely comfortable affair, but it lacked the tension of the discussions earlier in the day.Still, Angel didn't eat much.Of course, that may have had something to do with his body still trying to decide whether it craved food or blood.Buffy looked at him in amusement as he pushed the food around his plate a bit with his fork.Angel couldn't help but smile in return.Joyce noticed them looking at each other like there was no one else in the room and couldn't help but chuckle.Neither of them noticed. 

The phone rang loudly in the quiet kitchen.Buffy jumped in surprise."I'll get it," she said quickly and got up from her chair.She was managing much better with her broken leg and picked up the phone after it had rung twice."Hello?" she said quickly. 

"Hey Buff," came the voice on the other end. 

Buffy grinned."Hey, Xander.What's up?" 

"We – that's Giles, Willow, and I – wanted to congratulate you and Dead Boy," he said brightly.Buffy could faintly hear Willow's scolding voice in the background."Sorry, I mean Angel," he amended. "Anyway, we wanted to congratulate you and give you an early wedding present." 

"A present?" Buffy asked pleasantly surprised.Angel stopped eating and looked up at her.Buffy winked at him."Will I like it?" 

"That depends," Xander replied."Do you like your demons fried or dismembered?" 

"Xander!" came Willow's voice clearly over the phone.There was a moment where the phone was changing hands, then Willow spoke again. "Hey Buffy." 

Buffy chuckled."Hey Willow.What was Xander babbling about?" 

"Well," Willow said calmly, "since you're injured and all…and no doubt very busy with Angel…" 

"What is it?" Buffy asked. 

"We got your demon." 

"My demon?" Buffy asked in confusion. 

"The one on the beach, in the cave," Willow said quickly."We thought you'd like to know that it is officially no longer of the living." 

Buffy laughed outright."You guys are too much, you know that?" she said happily."Not that I'm exactly happy you went and faced the demon by yourselves…" 

"Oh, we were completely safe," Willow assured her."Giles made sure of that.He did all this research and everything…we didn't even have to get close to the demon to take him out.Well, at least until he was already dead.Then we had to go chop him up and get rid of him, which let me tell you you really owe us for." 

Buffy grinned."Thanks Willow.I hope you gave that demon everything he deserved for breaking my leg." 

"Yeah, well…anyway, congratulations.I know you want to get back to Angel and all." 

"Actually, we're having dinner.I'll see you later at the dorm, alright?" 

"See you later Buffy." 

Smiling, Buffy hung up the phone."I feel better now," she said with a grin."The cave demon got what was coming to him." 

"Oh?" Angel asked. 

"Yup!He was chopped up into little pieces by Xander and Willow.An early wedding present, they said." 

Angel laughed slightly."How sweet of them," he said with a grin. 

"Just what we always wanted, huh?" 

Joyce stood up from the table."Well, I'm not hungry any more," she said, somehow managing to look both amused and disgusted at once. 

Buffy couldn't help but laugh and sat back down as her mother and Angel cleared the table. 

About an hour later, Buffy and Angel were standing outside Stevenson Hall.After dinner, Angel had offered to drive her back to school before heading back to L.A.It was nice and gave them a couple more minutes alone together."You'd better be back soon," Buffy said leaning forward on her crutches so that there was barely any space between them. 

"I will be," Angel promised. 

"And you'll call me every night," Buffy insisted. 

"Every night," Angel agreed. 

"And we'll find some place to live together right away." 

"Happily ever after," he assured her. 

Buffy sighed happily and Angel wrapped her lightly in his arms.They said nothing, just reveled in each others presence."I want this," Buffy whispered."You and me, every moment of every day." 

Angel smiled back."Forever," he said and kissed her sweetly. 

When they broke apart, Buffy was smiling, her eyes shining."I know how I want our wedding to be," she said. 

"You do?" Angel whispered back. 

"Mmmhmm.Not too many people, no matter who my mom wants to invite.Just you, me, our friends…" 

"Your parents." 

"Well, yeah," Buffy said with a chuckle."If my dad can make the time in his busy schedule to show up."She frowned for a second, then smiled when she looked up at Angel once again."I want to get married on the beach, right near those caves, right as the sun comes up.Then we'll have a big party and go off on our honeymoon somewhere where we don't have to think about the Hellmouth at all.No demons – just you and me." 

"So this would be after classes are out," Angel said slowly. 

"Well, the honeymoon part," Buffy agreed. 

"It sounds lovely." 

"You like it?" 

Angel held her gently."I love it.I bet the bride will be even more beautiful.No one will notice the sunrise." 

Buffy laughed."Only if they're staring at my cast," she said, drawing attention back to her leg. 

"You're always beautiful," Angel said certainly.Buffy sighed and they kissed once again. 

When they broke apart Buffy took a deep breath and looked at him happily."Go on," she whispered finally."The sooner you get out of here, the sooner you can come back." 

Angel grinned."You're right," he pulled away just slightly, still holding her."Be careful." 

"Always am, Love." 

Angel sighed happily."I like hearing that," he said. 

"What, love?" 

"Mmm hmm.Exactly." 

Buffy grinned."I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"Hurry home."

   [1]: mailto:cynamin@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:angelsgoodfairy@buffymail.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/cynandmeg/fanfic



End file.
